


Teeth

by oldworldsrunnerup



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin fucks himself, M/M, One-Shot, bottom erwin, erwincest, implied eruri, possible dub con, you're welcome i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldworldsrunnerup/pseuds/oldworldsrunnerup
Summary: He smiles, and all Erwin sees is teeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AberrantCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantCaptain/gifts).



> a gift for @AberrantCaptain and his gross muse. I figured other people might like it too.
> 
> This was supposed to be hot but ended up weird and sad (my specialty, apparently).
> 
> I'm @wherevodka on tumblr. Come say hi!

“Someone once told me that if you ever met yourself, in person, you wouldn't recognize yourself.”

 

Erwin laughed. “Was it me? Did I tell you that?”

 

He laughs. He's close now, so close Erwin can smell him. His scent is heavy. He takes a step closer. Erwin doesn't move, either because he can't or he doesn't want to.

 

“Not everything is about you, you know.” He laughs again and the hair on Erwin's neck stands up. He's close enough to touch him now, and his smell is one that Erwin doesn't recognize as his own. _Surprising._

 

“I’m dead, aren’t I.” Erwin mind flicks through his memories. He still has them, at least. But what now?

 

“Is that what you want?” He’s closer now. Far too close. His hand on Erwin’s skin is cool and oddly comforting. He bends to kiss Erwin, and Erwin knows he doesn’t have a choice. His eyes are prettier than Erwin’s, his hair and skin smoother. Not younger, just better. The corner of Erwin’s mouth flicks up against his lips.

 

“Maybe,” Erwin says.

 

“Unfortunate.” His lips completely envelope Erwin’s. It doesn’t take much. “I figured you’d be easy, but this is...surprising.”

 

“Then you’re stupid,” Erwin answers. “Nothing about this surprises me.” _Nothing surprises me. Ever._

 

He lets his grip crush him, move him against the wall, and Erwin doesn’t struggle, barely even pushes back. His hand moves to the back of Erwin’s head to play with the thin strands over his undercut. _Like_ he _used to…_

 

“I’m many things,” he whispers, his voice low. “Stupid isn’t one of them, as you know.”

 

“You don’t know anything about me,” Erwin hears himself saying as his hand cups his jaw, pushing his chin up. Erwin still doesn’t resist. He can already feel him hard against his leg and suddenly the whole scene plays out in front of his eyes. _I always know what’s coming._

 

“If you want me to hurt you, all you have to do is ask,” he purrs, his face bending down toward Erwin’s neck.

 

Erwin channels all of his hate down into his cock. He’s rock-hard and resisting a little now, only a little, only because it feels good.

 

“Hurt me,” is all Erwin has to say.

 

“Mm. That's better. I’ve always been able to make you come harder than anyone ever could.” He’s biting into his neck now, leaving fiery bruises everywhere his teeth and lips touch. "Isn't that right?

 

“That’s not true,” Erwin murmures, his pale face swimming to the front of his vision. His dark hair, his lips…

 

He grabs Erwin’s hair and yanks back roughly. “Don’t lie to me,” he says, his voice almost a growl.

 

Erwin laughs. “I can’t, can I?”

 

“Stop talking.” His arms are too strong and his skin too hot for Erwin’s half-hearted resistance any longer. “Don’t you ever stop talking?” His hand is around Erwin’s throat, a warning.

 

“No,” Erwin answers. He’s smiling fully now. “Never.”

 

He muscles Erwin down to his knees in one movement, his cock in Erwin’s face. Erwin’s mouth falls open automatically. His hands are still in Erwin’s hair like a vice.

 

 _Too big…_ Erwin feels bad for anyone he ever had blow him. He practically chokes on it at first, then attempts to take him all the way back in his throat, if only to take the pressure off of his jaw. That doesn’t work, either. He gags.

 

“Don’t.” Every word is a warning, except Erwin isn’t scared. He was done being scared a long time ago. Erwin tries to look up at him, but all he sees is blinding light, so he puts his head down at sucks like his life depends on it. He pulls his cock away abruptly, leaving Erwin panting.

 

“I thought you’d be more eloquent,” Erwin says, still smiling. The hand drags him upward by his hair and shoves him back against the wall. Erwin is shaking.

 

“I thought you’d be a little more fun.”

 

Erwin can’t see his face, but he can feel him smiling back. Erwin’s cock is straining against his pants now. “Get on with it,” Erwin challenges.

 

The hand slams the back of Erwin’s head against the wall hard enough to leave him dazed. “That’s better,” Erwin taunts, feeling his pants coming down, cool air hitting his thighs. Fingers press against his ass. They’re hot an wet enough to make him gasp.

 

“I’m sure you’re not nearly stretched enough.” The voice laughs, cruelly. “But I don’t know if I care about that.”

 

“Why would you?” Erwin says. “You’ve never been kind.” The sharp pain as his fingers enter him makes him jump, then shiver.

 

He laughs again. “Poor, poor you.”

 

Nothing about this is gentle. Erwin didn’t expect it to be. He tries to spread his legs, but it doesn’t make the pain any less. _Nothing surprises me._

 

His other hand jams into Erwin’s mouth, pushing down his throat. Erwin is being filled everywhere, and he realizes it’s what he needs, but it will never be enough. It’s not enough when his cock enters him, burning the whole way. Not enough when he’s flipped around and his head is shoved against the wall, his neck at an unsafe angle as he tries to arch his body enough to meet his thrusts. Every movement is deeper, harder, and burns more than the last. He can feel himself start to rip open, and he still doesn’t care. The sweat running down his brow onto the floor stings. He knows he is still going to come. Hard.

 

“Finally got you to shut up.” The voice is low and smooth above him, and Erwin feels a hand in his hair, yanking his head back once more. “You should try it more often.”

 

 _Never. Never._ “I doubt it,” Erwin answers, his voice strained from the angle of his neck and the huge cock buried deep in his ass. _I feel sorry for everyone I’ve ever fucked, too._

 

“I will, someday.” The voice is taunting him now. Erwin has heard it from his own mouth, so many times.

 

“Someday,” Erwin murmurs. The hand drops his hair and smacks his ass, harder than he was prepared for. Erwin yelps and lets his head fall, defeated.

 

“You’re mine,” The voice growls. “There will never be room for anyone else.”

 

Erwin is still smiling.

 

-

 

The room is dark. Erwin reaches toward the other side of the bed, his name on his lips.  
  
  
_Levi..._


End file.
